La magia existe
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Definitivamente lo que había entre ellos solo podía ser magia. Meimi su chica mágica.


Kaitou Saint Tail no me pertenece.

 **La magia existe**

-Sigo sin creer y sin aceptar que nos hayan metido en esto-se quejaba Daiki al salir de la escuela.

-Solo es un festival, Daiki-

-Sí, pero ¿por qué una obra de teatro? Y ¿por qué precisamente tiene que ser de Saint Tail?-

-Es que dejé un gran impacto en la sociedad y no se han olvidado de mí-respondió con orgullo.

-Y además te eligieron a ti para el papel-

-Y a ti como el detective que me captura-

-¿Pero por qué tengo que vestirme como mi padre para eso? Yo estoy bien así, tú lo sabes-

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo son-

-Qué remedio, pero gracias por ayudarme a hacer mi traje-

-De nada-

-¿El tuyo ya está terminado?-

-Sí, ¿quieres verlo?-

-Claro. Ya llegamos, pasa-

Daiki había llevado a Meimi a su casa para que le terminara de confeccionar su traje de policía.

Una vez en su cuarto, dejaron sus cosas y se prepararon para trabajar.

-Iré a preparar té-

-¿Puedo usar tu baño para cambiarme?-

-Claro, adelante-

-Gracias-

Daiki bajó a la cocina y Meimi entró al baño para cambiarse.

Poco después, cuando Daiki regresó, se encontró a su novia ya vestida como Saint Tail.

Por poco y deja caer la bandeja con las tazas por la impresión recibió.

Se veía idéntica a como era de antes pero, con una diferencia notable.

En esos 3 años, Meimi había crecido en todo el sentido de la palabra, por eso había necesitado un traje nuevo, pero ¡vaya que le quedaba bien!

Ese nuevo traje marcaba cada una de sus curvas, sus piernas, su cintura, sus pechos ¡Oh cielos! Debería evitar que sus pensamientos volaran tan lejos o sino tendría un severo y notable problema.

Incluso se había maquillado levemente, lo cual hacía que esos ojos que lo tenían hipnotizado resaltaran aún más.

-¿Daiki?-

Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Cómo me veo?-

-Muy bien Meimi, me trae muchos recuerdos-

-¿Verdad que sí? ¡Bien! ¡Ahora a trabajar con el tuyo!-

-¿Te vas a quedar vestida así?-

-Sí, es que me hace sentir nostálgica, así que quiero tenerlo puesto un rato, además es mucho mejor si estás tú presente, así puedo volver a ser Saint Tail-

-De acuerdo. Te traje té-

-Gracias-

Meimi se puso a trabajar en los últimos detalles del traje de policía del futuro detective y él solo podía admirarla.

 _Tentador, esto es realmente tentador._

Cuando terminó su labor, fue cuando se percató de la mirada de su novio.

-¿Daiki?-

-Meimi…yo…-

El chico le plantó un señor beso, de esos que te dejan sin aliento. Ya no lo soportaba ni un minuto más.

Cuando liberó sus labios, ella estaba más que sonrojada. Nunca le había dado un beso de ese tipo.

-Meimi, yo quiero…-

Él la agarró y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas, mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama.

Siguió besándola, solo separándose para tomar aire y continuar con más intensidad.

Meimi no sabía que pasaba, pero se estaba derritiendo como mantequilla con esos dulces y apasionados besos que le daba.

-Daiki…-logró decir al fin entre beso y beso.

Daiki la miró y la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

¡Qué demonios le estaba haciendo a Meimi!

Se levantó de la cama arrepentido.

-Lo siento-

Meimi se sentó al borde de la cama.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

Daiki la observó sorprendido.

-¿Por qué más? ¡Te ataqué! No debí hacerte eso, pero no te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer-

-¡¿No lo volverás a hacer?!-

Meimi sin querer, alzó de más la voz y el tono que utilizó era de ¿decepción? Al darse cuenta de su error se cubrió la boca con las manos.

-Lo siento, exageré. Es que es la primera vez que haces esto, pero solo estoy sorprendida, no estoy para nada molesta y de hecho…quiero más-esto último lo susurró tornándose de un rojo carmín.

El joven se quedó boquiabierto literalmente por ese comentario.

-¿Quieres más?-

-Mmmmm-

-¿En serio? ¿Segura? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo lo decidiste? No lo puedo creer-

-¡Oye! Fueron muchas preguntas-

-Es que en serio no me lo creo-

-Pues créelo-

Ahora Daiki tomó aire profundamente y puso una cara seria.

-Meimi, si no me detenía en ese momento, iba a llegar hasta el final, ¿estás consciente de ello?-

-Sí…creo…-

-¿Segura que sabes qué significa?-

-Claro…-

-¿Y estás dispuesta?-

Tenía que preguntarle, era cierto que ella no lo detuvo, pero esto podría ser muy rápido, solo tenían 17 años. Aunque no es como si él no estuviera listo desde hace tiempo.

Daiki se acercó nuevamente a Meimi totalmente decidido y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Te lo repito de nuevo, ¿estás 100% segura?-

-Sí, Daiki-en sus ojos no había rastro de duda.

-Bien, entonces hagámoslo-

Él le quitó las botas de Saint Tail que Meimi traía y la recostó suavemente en la cama para poder tomar nuevamente esos labios que tanto le gustaban.

Al principio los besos fueron dulces y lentos, después se volvieron intensos y demandantes.

Era una batalla entre lenguas.

Daiki no dejó sus manos quietas y comenzó a acariciarle su rostro para dirigirse después a su espalda y cintura.

Le quitó los guantes largos que traía el disfraz.

Cuando las manos de Meimi fueron liberadas, se sujetó de la camisa de Daiki con fuerza. Aunque estaba recostada en la cama, sentía que si lo soltaba, todo desaparecería. Desaparecería Daiki. Desaparecería su primera vez.

El chico pareció comprender, ya que tomó una de sus manos y la besó.

-No me iré a ningún lado, me quedaré por siempre a tu lado-

-Daiki…-

Él se desabrochó su camisa y se deshizo de ella.

Meimi lo admiró.

Era de esperarse que con todas las actividades que él realizaba como futuro detective tuviera buen cuerpo, pero ¿dónde lo ocultaba?

La ex ladrona decidió tocar.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-le preguntó entre avergonzado y divertido.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?-le preguntó, mientras tocaba sus brazos.

-Ejercicio simplemente-

-Pues ¡wow!-

-Yo diría doble ¡wow! para ti, ya estaba babeando con solo verte vestida sí, imagínate cuando te quite el traje-

-Pues hazlo, ¿qué esperas?-

Daiki sonrío. Su novia podía ser atrevida cuando se lo proponía.

-Si tanto insistes, lo haré. Pero primero, lo primero-

Debía deshacerse de ese traje. Es cierto que le encantaba verla con él puesto, pero ahora le tapaba la vista.

Como pudo y tras varios esfuerzos, logró al fin quitárselo.

-Jajajaja ¿te cansaste?-se burló Meimi.

-No te rías. Fue difícil. Pero supongo que el esfuerzo tiene su recompensa-

-Pero imagínate como sería un vestido de novia-

-Entonces, te compraré uno que sea sencillo de quitar-

Meimi se ruborizó aún más con ese comentario. ¿Le estaba intentando decir que ella sería su esposa? Solo en sus sueños habría imaginado aquello.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, imaginando a Daiki con un traje y ella a su lado con un blanco vestido que no se dio cuenta que la observaba de pies a cabeza.

Cierto, solo tenía puesta su ropa interior, la cual era de ¡¿gatitos?! ¿Por qué justamente ese día tenía que haberse puesto ese conjunto? ¡Era adorable, pero no para el momento!

Ella intentó cubrirse para que él no se fijara en ello, pero la detuvo.

-Qué linda te ves. ¡Gatitos! ¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado!-

-No te burles…-

-No me burlo, me encanta, va de acuerdo a tu personalidad-

-¿Infantil?-

-Para nada, tierna y adorable, pero no por eso dejas de ser sexy y femenina-

Meimi sonrió.

-Si tú lo dices, te creeré-

Meimi era definitivamente hermosa, su cuerpo era digno de admirar, ¡simplemente le fascinaba! Ella era su Meimi, su muy amada Meimi.

Daiki extendió la mano y le soltó su cabello, para poder admirar también aquella hermosa cabellera que poseía.

Meimi no sabía dónde meter su cara, su novio solo la estaba viendo y eso la avergonzaba demasiado.

-Eres muy hermosa Meimi. Muy hermosa-

Daiki volvió a besarla y a acariciar todo su cuerpo sin ropa que estorbara.

Meimi tampoco se quedó sin hacer nada, así que empezó a recorrer toda su espalda y brazos.

Daiki decidió que era hora de quitarse sus pantalones, por lo que se sentó un momento en la cama para hacerlo y arrojarlos en algún lugar de la habitación y así dirigirse nuevamente a su pequeña y continuar con lo que tenía en mente. Pero ¡estaba nervioso!

Quería quitarle el resto de su ropa y así verla como Dios la trajo al mundo, pero hablando con honestidad no sabía cómo.

Ella vio la duda en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No sé qué hacer ahora-tenía que ser sincero con ella.

-Es lógico, es la primera vez-

-¿No tienes miedo?-

-No, pero estoy nerviosa y avergonzada-le confesó.

-Yo igual-

-Daiki-

-¿Sí?-

-Solo quítamelo, lo demás ya vendrá después-

El chico tragó grueso.

-Está bien, lo haré-

Pasó sus manos por su espalda y de nuevo después de unos intentos, logró quitar el sujetador, aunque no le costó tanto trabajo como con el traje.

La miró.

¡Wow!-fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-Sigue antes de que me encierre en el baño por la vergüenza-se aferraba a las sábanas porque si no lo hacía, utilizaría sus brazos para cubrirse. Se sentía demasiado expuesta.

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse-

-Mira quién lo dice-

Prosiguió pasando por sus piernas la última prenda que le quedaba.

Y de nueva cuenta se congeló pero por el tremendo sonrojo que cubrió su rostro.

-Meimi, siempre lo he pensado, pero eres realmente hermosa-

-No me digas esas cosas ahora-

-Lo siento, pero es la pura verdad-

Meimi amaba también la sinceridad de su novio.

Y como le dijo a Daiki, lo demás simplemente llegó.

Siguió besándola. No solo en la boca, sino en todo su cuerpo.

Estuvo explorándola, conociéndola.

Los nervios se habían ido, dando lugar a una nueva explosión de sentimientos.

Daiki lo estaba disfrutando pero quería ser lo más tierno posible y que su primera vez para ambos fuera digna de recordar.

Meimi se sentía desfallecer, sentía todo su cuerpo arder con cada una de sus caricias y besos.

Ella también había tenido sus dudas, pero ahora estaba completamente segura de lo que hacían.

Daiki se quitó su última prenda y Meimi también lo observó.

-No mires…-le reclamó ruborizado.

-¿Ahora tú eres el avergonzado? ¿Ves lo que yo sentía?-

-Pero tú si eres digna de admirar-

-¿Y tú no?-

-Por supuesto que no-

-Creo que no conoces los espejos-

Daiki rió con su comentario y Meimi lo imitó.

Ambos se sonrieron. Era un momento realmente mágico.

-Te amo Meimi-

-Y yo a ti Daiki-

Ambos sentados en la cama, se acercaron para volver a unir sus labios.

Ahora Meimi también exploraba y conocía.

A pesar de que al principio ninguno de los dos se soportaba, era simple apariencia ya que a la vez disfrutaban juntos en las aventuras nocturnas.

Y así, poco a poco sus corazones se unieron y ahora palpitaban por el otro.

Así también, sus cuerpos se unieron en un vaivén lleno de sentimientos no expresados con palabras.

Dolió al principio como era de esperarse por ser virgen, pero la pasión y el amor era más grande.

Ambos se sentían en las nubes, sentían que estaban en el cielo.

El contacto de sus cuerpos era tan íntimo que se habían vuelto uno solo. ¿Acaso podría ser esto mejor? Definitivamente, este era un momento digno de recordar.

El tan ansiado clímax llegó para los dos al mismo tiempo.

Meimi curvó su espalda por la sensación recorriendo su cuerpo y Daiki la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Eso había sido sorprendente.

Estaban agitados y sudorosos, sin embargo se abrazaron y recostaron mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

Ahí en esa cama, en la que seguramente Daiki ya no podría dormir sin recordar aquello, se encontraba una dulce pareja llena de felicidad al haber experimentado su primera vez. Una primera vez llena de amor y de pasión.

No lo tenían planeado, simplemente se dio y no se arrepentían de ello. Nunca lo harían porque sabían que su lugar en la vida era sin lugar a dudas junto al otro.

-Meimi, ¿estás bien?-

-Claro, no te preocupes-

-Qué bueno, pensé que fui muy brusco-

-Nada que ver, fuiste muy tierno-

-Eso es bueno-

Quedaron en silencio un par de minutos más.

-¿Meimi?-

-¿Sí?-

-Era en serio lo que dije hace rato-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tu vestido de novia tiene que ser uno fácil de quitar-

La chica sonrió.

-¿Así que ya estás pensando en boda?-

-¿Por qué no?-

¿Acaso podía ser más feliz?

-Te amo Daiki-

-Y yo a ti Meimi-

Y con un beso, sellaron aquella promesa de amor eterno.


End file.
